


Daddy Issues...

by Kai_Draws



Series: Overwatch Drabbles/ Prompts [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Concert, D.Va is gonna be defiant, Drabble, Father! Jack Morrison, Humor, Jack is Hana's dad, Overwatch Drabbles, Prompt Fill, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Draws/pseuds/Kai_Draws
Summary: A quick drabble for one of my favorite headcannons: Jack basically adopts Hana as his daughter (Cause lets admit he's definitley old enough to be her dad)If you'd like to request a drabble, short story, comic, or you have a headcanon, submit it to my blog!https://overrated-overwatch-art.tumblr.com/





	Daddy Issues...

“I don’t see why I can’t go to Lucio’s concert!” Hana yelled defiantly as she threw her hands into the air in exasperation. 

 

Jack sighed, shaking his head. He’d been arguing with the teen for the past 15 minutes already; if she’d change into something less revealing, everything would be fine!

 

But the little shit kept twisting his words.

 

“You can go to the damn concert, but I don’t want you dressed like that.”

 

The two continued bickering not noticing the two other overwatch agents watching them. 

 

Genji sighed, “He sounds a lot like our mother, doesn’t he?” he joked. 

 

Hanzo couldn’t help but crack a smile at that, chuckling with his brother, “Just like a mother hen.”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble for one of my favorite headcannons: Jack basically adopts Hana as his daughter (Cause lets admit he's definitley old enough to be her dad)
> 
> If you'd like to request a drabble, short story, comic, or you have a headcanon, submit it to my blog! 
> 
> https://overrated-overwatch-art.tumblr.com/


End file.
